The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to system for allowing access to an information handling system while securing that information handling system in a rack.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In some IHS environments such as, for example, computing centers, IHSs are stored in racks that are operable to house a plurality of the IHSs. For example, server IHSs, storage IHSs, switch IHSs, and/or a variety of other IHSs known in the art may be stacked vertically relative to each other in a 2-post or 4-post rack by fastening the IHSs to the posts on the rack using industry standard screws and nuts. Those industry standard screws are removable using a standard Phillips screwdriver, which provides for easy coupling and decoupling of the IHSs from the rack, but also raises issues with regard to theft. Conventional racks have been provided to secure the IHSs in the rack by including a lockable door on the rack that closes over all of the IHSs coupled to the rack such that when the door is locked, none the IHSs may be removed from the rack. However, some IHSs in the rack may need to be accessed often, and the need to unlock the rack door each time that access is needed typically results in users either not locking the door to the rack, or removing that door altogether. Conventional rack-mounted server and storage IHSs have also been provided with lockable bezels that cover the entire face of the IHS such that the storage devices (which are accessible on the face of the server or storage IHS) may not be removed. However, there are often features on the face of the IHSs that need to be accessed regularly, and this need for regular access can result in users neglecting to lock the lockable bezel or removing that lockable bezel altogether.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved rack securing system.